I'm not Daddy's girl!
by beo-go-deo
Summary: Years after the destruction of the Death Star, Leia Organa is still battling her inner demons, and she is forced to face the reality of her birthright days before her Wedding. Look out for Rogue Squadron tormenting Luke at the bachelor party!
1. One

Well here you go, my first story. Please don't judge me as a beginner, and know how imporant reviews are to me.

Disclaimer: I'm a fifteen year old girl with no money. Don't sue me, because none of this is mine. I'm just having fun.

* * *

Leia sighed to herself as she pushed the door release button for the War Council room in the New Republic headquarters. Another day, another argument. She could hear the raised voices of The Chief Advisor, High Councillor Garvirmison, Senior mister Mark Eladas and the deep tones of Admiral Ackbar, heatedly discussing some issue behind the half open door.

The politicians did not notice her, and carried on shouting. Whining burocrats, Han would call them. But Leia knew better. They all just really, really, really, cared about their political ideas. Well ok maybe sometimes they cared a little too much, but that was beside the point.

Thinking of Han, Leia blushed, and then blushed again at the thought of herself blushing. It was two weeks until their wedding, and according to Luke and Lando, about time.

Despite being the New Republic's best diplomat and most organised High Councillor, most of the details of the wedding were still undecided despite most of their friends and colleagues best efforts.

Leia turned her attention back to the War Council Room, and noticed her boss, Chief-of-State Mon Mothma sitting to one side, apparently amused by the discussion. Leia crossed the room and went to sit beside her.

"The completed Camassi affairs document is on your desk, ma'am and I'll have the Kamrallda / Serindipal write up to you by Friday." Leia told her boss and former mentor.

Mom Mothma greeted this with her mysterious smile and turned her attention back to the argument.

"I daresay, chief advisor that historical connections do not grant-"

Mr Eladas the issues at hand do not merit such a loose tone from you. I believe"

Leia turned her attention back to her boss who was studying her carefully now.

"It's the Bakura argument again, isn't it? Or that Corellian trade issue?

Mon Mothma met Leia's eyes for the first time.

"Not quite dear" she said simply.

Leia let out an exparated sigh.

"Well what else in the Nine Corellian Hells can they feel so strongly about?"

"You dear. They're argueing over who gets to take you down the isle in two weeks time."

Leia sat there, stunned. The Chief Advisor had been Bail Organas closest work colleague. Being around him filled her with memories of Alderaan.

She had worked closely with Admiral Ackbar, the renowned strategist since the beginning of the rebellion. She had always looked up to him.

Mark Eladas was her closest work confidant. They agreed on most issues and his life values and principals were as high as hers. He was also plain good fun to be around. Councillor Garvimnson had been Bail Oragana's closest personal friend. He reminded her of her adopted father.

The chief advisor had also worked for Bail Oragana, and it was through him she first heard of the rebellion.

But she would look like A Hapan circus with all of them walking her down the isle, and she knew that there was only one man for the job.

"Leia dear" Mon Mothma said, loudly, so that everyone in the room turned to look at her and Leia.

"I presume that all the arrangements for the ceremony are being finalised. Tell me, who shall be giving you away?"

Leia looked around at all the people who cared about her, but she knew, in her heart that she had only one true answer for that question.

"Luke."


	2. Two

Being in Ireland there is a limited amount of Star Wars EU available read and being 15 I can't afford to buy it off the net, so sometimes I make up some names of people or places. That's why all my stories are slightly AU. (Alternate Universe)

Thanks a million to my reviewers I really really appreciate it.

Anyway on with the story (You all know I don't own this)

Luke Skywalker came out of his meditation trance suddenly when he realised that there was someone sitting beside him. Although startled, he recognised his sister's presence before he opened his eyes.

Although they had kept the fact that they were brother and sister secret from all but a few close personal friends, their blossoming friendship that had ignited on the death star was hidden from none. Leia relied on her brother as a friend, confidant and advisor, and he was the reason that she hadn't collapsed ten times over since the forming of the New Republic. Well, him and Han.

Leia lived in fear of rejection and estrangement from her friends and colleagues if anyone ever found out the horrible fact that she was the daughter of Darth Vader.

Although she was highly respected in the New Republic, Leia had been battling her inner demons since Endor. Bail Organa had told her that she had been adopted, but she had always dreamt of her father being a heroic revolutionary or a poor hard working enslaved peasant. It had been a bit of a nasty shock.

Luke encircled his sister in a quick hug and felt her chaotic spirit relax a little.

"Luke-" Leia said hesitantly.

"Willyouwalkmedowntheisle?" she said in a rush, a rare blush spreading across her face.

Luke grinned a grin that betrayed his hard earned years of trial and wisdom. Boyish excitement and giddiness rolled off him, and he nodded with a grin. He turned to his twin, with a serious look on his face. Well, serious for Luke.

Does this mean…. Do you mean that you have accepted…it?

The one sore point between them was the fact that Leia had refused to accept Annakin Skywalker as her father. She acknowledged it as a fact but pushed it to the back of her head and buried it under mountains of work.

"Lukie….you know it… I'm just not ready."

"She's ready. It's been years and she's about to marry Prince Charming, we should tell her now."

The Chief Advisor and Councillor Garvimnson sat together in a quiet corner of the library, discussing the day's events.

"A little bitter, are we Louis? Look, she will have had her reasons for picking Jedi-boy over us. Heck, I suppose I'm a little bitter too. But this is _Leia_ here, she's a big girl."

"Maybe she didn't want to insult any of us in the council room, maybe the post is still open?"

"And you think that we should tell her? Tell her about Bail not being her dad?"

"She deserves to know."

"Look, I'll do it. I know you're the diplomat but leave it to me. I'll go talk to her now, tell her everything." With that, The Chief Advisor rose from the table and left.

-

The doorbell chimed softly at the entrance to Leia and Hans' apartment. Leia frowned. It was late and she had no more appointments scheduled until the morning. Han was away, and Leia was on her own. Not that she was scared, frankly, if she had to deal with another flower seller or dressmaker before the wedding, his or her own welfare would be in danger.

When she opened the door all the agitation drained away.

"Louis! How nice of you to visit! Come in!" Leia's mind worked overtime as she tried to work out a reason for The Chief Advisor's visit. He had never paid her a social call, ever.

"I'm sorry dear, but this is no light hearted social call. I need to talk to you."

Leia's mind worked overtime again; really she never let it rest. It would be just typical for a conflict of some sort to arise just before her wedding. Or was it something worse. As if reading her thoughts, Her adopted father's friend spoke.

"When your father died, along with our beautiful world, I took it upon myself to watch over you. Now it is time for me to tell you something that you may not wish to hear. I know that you are you're Daddy's girl through and through."

At this Leia stiffened, and a chill ran down her spine. What did he know? Louis was a gentleman, with a reputation for speaking his mind and not going off the point. In truth, he still subconsciously treated Leia like a little girl, but she didn't mind. It was refreshing.

"Leia-Bail Organa was not your biological father. You were adopted at birth. I know, dear this is a bit of a nasty shock. But think of it this way, your father was probably a heroic revolutionary or a poor hard working enslaved peasant."

Leia relaxed. He really knew nothing about her true heritage; he just believed that she knew less. Well she would humour him. She settled deeper into the sofa for a deep chat with her father's oldest friend. Her secret was safe.

A/n Well, you like? Please tell me. Oh and I realise that I put this down as romance and as of yet we haven't seen Han and Leia together, but that's in the next chapter, I promise.

I probably wont have another chapter up next week but stick with me; I'll be back to my computer the week after and chapter three will be up. In the meantime, please review. Happy reading!


	3. Three

Thanks a million to all my reviewers, especially jedidanny. I really appreciate it. I've decided to challenge myself, and see if I can carry a whole story without the two main characters actually talking to each other. Tell me if you think that it's a stupid idea, or if you like it. I just really, really wanted to do something different.

Sorry I haven't updated, I was in Cork for the midterm. Anyway, on with the story

I don't own Star Wars.

------

* * *

Luke and Han had maintained a close personal relationship throughout the rebellion and the formation of the New Republic. At first, their had been speculation from the rouges and some of their romance starved colleagues about a fight brewing between them for Leia's affection, but now, after almost 8 years, _most_ of it had ceased. However, not even the imminent wedding quelled the imagination of some, a source of great amusement to Han and Luke.

Once, a very drunk Wedge had told Luke that a betting pool on the topic existed between the rouges and that he himself had a 250 credit bet on Leia running off with Luke to start a zoo on Hoth. He was apparently being given excellent odds by Wes Janson who believed that a threesome existed.

When, a few days later Luke told Wedge about his true relationship with Leia, his friend had blushed a deeper red than he had been drunk.

Their brotherly bond had been tried and tested many times, so it didn't really bother Luke that his sister would be married to Han in a matter of days. He dealt with it in his own way, and Han had been good about not straining their friendship. Han, on the other hand, was in a whole different mindset.

They stood, for the first time in their black and white tuxes that Luke had assured his sister had been bought weeks ago. Chewie sat to one side silently laughing as his friends gazed at themselves in a full-length mirror while trying not to look like they were looking at themselves in the mirror. Lando and Wedge joined them.

"Huh."

"_Huh_ what, Han?"

"Just huh in general. You know, apart from Luke looking about 18 in that suit, we kind of look all right. Reckon Leia will be proud?

Lando gave a deep laugh at this.

"We'll show her up, don't you worry."

Luke smiled at this. He had seenLeia's gown, and he knew that there wasn't a chance that they would show her up. Subconsciously, he tugged at his collar. He would be wearing his jedi robes that were a million times comfier, only they clashed horribly with Leia's dress. Not that he minded. Everything was going to be prefect for the big day.

* * *

-----

Leia entered the dimly lit tap café early for the meeting as usual. Meetings with the others on the council usually took place in a hotel but whenever it was left up to Mark to plan, the council found itself experiencing the more dodgy side of Courscant cuisine. This particular café was of the sort that tried it's best to seem chic and trendy, but failed miserably.

When she entered the bar it took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the poor lighting. She recognised Mark at the bar and slid into the seat beside him.

"Mr. Eladas"

"Madam Organa. Or soon-to-be-Solo if you prefer."

Leia gave him a quick hug and glanced at the floor to try and hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. She was doing that a lot recently.

"All set for next week? Sorry, stupid question. How on Corellia could the most organised Senior Councillor possibly not be ready" he said, with a grin creeping across his face, wiping away the serious look that he had conjured not three seconds earlier. "At least you have jedi boy all prepared to do the honours for ya" He spoke lightly, the teasing tone in his voice goading Leia into retaliating.

His tone turned serious again. " Earlier, Leia…. I was in the office and Louis and Garm were talking about you…. They seemed worried and I was just wondering if you were alright?"

Leia stiffened. "Fine! Never better! Sure amn't I getting married?" she tried to brush off the question

He looked into her eyes and continued. "They were talking about your dad."

Leia looked away and tried to come up with a suitable excuse. And Garvimnson knew too? She sighed and met her friend's gaze again.

"Yeah… Louis broke the news to me last night…my dad asked him to tell me when I was old enough that I'm adopted."

Mark looked at her with alarm. "That's rough, Leia" Leia gulped as she saw the sincere sympathy in his eyes. She hurried to brush away the sudden vulnerability that she felt.

"Nope. My brother told me about 8 years ago"

"Your Brother? You...you don't have a brother."

Leia gulped, realising that she had said too much, and in that moment, a strong sense of guilt hit her. Why was she forcing herself to lie to her friend, just because of her father?

"Mark, get me another drink. Buy yourself two. I need to tell you something." With that she walked over to a booth on the wall that looked quiet and sat down.

Her companion joined her after a minute and cut short a teasing comment on how she must be spending too much time with Han if she thought that drink solved everything when he saw the serious look on her face.

"Yes. I have a brother. Yes, you know him, and yes, I have a reason for not telling you" she said in a rush.

Mark considered this.

" Someone in the rebellion?"

"Yes."

"That I know?"

"Yes, I said that."

"Older than you?"

"My twin."

"Did he grow up on Alderaan?"

"No. And when did this turn into a guessing game? You'll never figure it out." As soon as she said it Leia realised that she had made a mistake. If Mark had one childish trait, it was that he loved proving people wrong.

"Oh, yes I can."

"Mark, I'm really not in the mood for getting into that."

"Sorry. So he didn't grow up on Alderaan, it's not Tycho. Is he a Corellian?"

"No."

"Not Wedge then, or Corran, or Fel." He shuddered at the thought of Leia being related to an Imperial like Fel.

"As unwilling as I am to get into this, you're getting warm."

"A pilot then. A Rouge, maybe." A thought struck him. "Not...not Janson?"

Leia laughed. "No."

"Klivian?"

Leia paused to take gulp of her drink and seeing her pause, Mark suddenly jumped to conclusions.

"It is him! Wow, the princess and the grimmest fighter on the base are twins? Wow! Did anyone ever tell you that you look alike? It's your eyes-"

"Whoa, hold up. Hobbie is not my brother."

"Oh. Ok. Calrissian?

"No."

"Spain?

"T'alc'an?"

"T'alc'an is a bothan."

"Oh yeah."

"Mark, Luke is my brother."

Comprehension dawned on his face almost immediately.

"Luke- of course! So that's why Solo isn't jealous that the two of you are so close! It all makes sense now! The rouges who have bets on the two of you hooking up are going to be heartbroken! The princess and the jed- Oh"

His eyes widened further as he made another connection. Not long after the Emperor died Luke's heritage had come under scrutiny by the media. There had been widespread denunciation of him and people from all over the galaxy had called on him to resign. It had been a tough time for the foundling republic and even some of his friends had turned against him. But Luke was not really in an influential position, and the tabloids did not last long with the story. He simply ignored the stories untill they went away.

But Mark could easily imagine the uproar if Leia was ever connected to the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"We were hidden from our father as infants." Leia bowed her head, dreading his reaction.

To her surprise, he stood up, came over to her side of the table and gave her a warm hug.

"Poor Leia, what a burden for you to carry all these years. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Leia looked at him in surprise. "I thought that you'd want nothing to do with me anymore" she said, as if it was obvious.

He looked at her as if she had just claimed to have taken on a football team of fully grown Wampa's in a fight.

"Never, Leia. You know that I would go through the Nine Corellian Hells and back again before I hurt you on purpose, and so would most of the people we know."

Leia looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them. She reached over and fell into his arms, glad that she had told Mark what she had. Luke would be proud of her too. She felt closer to accepting her heritage that ever before.

Mark wrapped Leia in a warm wookie hug. Up to that point he had never fully realised how vulnerable and self-doubting his friend was. She was an amazing diplomat and a top-class councillor, but she was about to become a bride, something altogether different. And it hit him how amazingly frightening that must be.

Neither of them heard the quiet but menacing noise of the holorecorders behing them, or the shuffle as two bothan journalists left the cafe with some haste.


	4. Four

Update! Sorry about the delay. I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I'll have lots of time to brainstorm. Bad news is that I'll be away from my computer for a whole two weeks :-(

Thanks a mil again to all my reviewers, I love you guys! You have no idea how much of a buzz I get from your reviews. (In a good way)

Believe it or not, I don't own Star Wars. No, none of it. I have no money either, unless you count my 'Laptop fund', one hundred euro. And you're not having it!

To be honest, this isn't much of a chapter. It's just a kind of filler, like chocolate spread or butter. Next chapter is where it all starts moving.

* * *

Leia groaned when she looked into the 'fresher mirror. Half of her face was covered in inky patterns where she had fallen asleep on her desk the night before. Imminent Wedding or not, Leia was still one of the busiest Councillors in the New Republic. The worst thing about it was the fact that she had no one to blame for her hectic workload. She was simply too generous with her time.

She finished in the refresher and walked back into her bedroom. Han had left early, mumbling something about a meeting with Wedge. Leia knew better though. His bachelor party was being held that night, and she would put money on him spending the entire day at Lando's, trying to purse details of the party out of the self-appointed party organiser.

Skipping breakfast, Leia grabbed a datapad and some half-finished reports from her desk, groaning when she saw the cheek-sized smudge on the top report.

As she thumbed the security code to the turbolift, Leia wondered to the volume of noise that seemed to becoming from the lower levels of the building. She shuddered at the thought of another riot or violent protest and tugged at the collar of her dress.

Stepping out of the turbolift, she was temporarily struck dumb at the noise and lights of at least a hundred holocams and two hundred holoreporters, all directing questions to her. Before she could move, two sets of strong hands gripped her forearms and tried to pull her back into the turbolift. It was enough to snap her out of her daze, and she acted fast.

Leia twisted out of the grip and stepped into the foyer again. This time however, she was unfortunate enough to catch some of the questions directed her way.

"Leia, Are the rumours true that you and The Jedi Skywalker plan to establish a power empire-"

"Leia, does your fiancée know about your relationship with Councillor Eladas?"

"When did you begin seducing the other members of the council to your cause?"

"Leia, how did your father infiltrate the New Republic governing system and set you up in the influential position that you hold today?"

"Is it true that you were behind the latest assassination attempt on the Chief-of-State?"

Leia backed away in horror at the barrage of insults and accusations. She stumbled as her feet hit the turbolift entrance, and she would have fallen if a pair of strong hands had not caught her. She barely had time to recognise the others in the lift before her world went black.

------------------------

All thoughts of bringing Leia breakfast in bed left Han's head when he reached the foyer earlier that morning. He was confronted by a carnival of holojournalists, not unlike the crowd that challenged Leia soon after. He managed to get through the foyer and out of the building unscathed, still bewildered as to the reason behind the influx of reporters. However, his questions were answered when he looked at the flimsi that a young reporter had pushed into his hand.

_THE HOLO SHOUTER!_

_Plot to re-establish a power empire revealed_

_The Shouter! has unravelled a plot to overthrow the New Republic and re-establish the feared and hated Empire of the past._

_There was some question as to the intentions of Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Academy a few years ago when it was revealed that he is no other than the son of the Darth Lord Vadar, the Sith Lord who helped rule the galaxy with an iron fist not so long ago, but these claims were subdued when it was pointed out that he had no true influence in the Republic's government, and indeed, that Jedi Skywalker "Is the dude who blew up the Death Star, for Wookie's sake."_

_However, it has come to light that a dynasty of Sith has been planted right under the noses of every citizen of this galaxy._

_The Shouter! can exclusively reveal that Leia Organa is the daughter of The Lord Darth Vadar, a crucial player in this dynasty of demons._

Han threw down the paper in disgust. He didn't know how the Shouter! had found out the truth about his future father-in-law, but he needed to make sure that Leia did not find the paper. After all, The Shouter! was only one holojournal, and if he played his cards right, she would never have to see the article.

He let the flimsi fall from his hand but another piece in the gutter caught his attention. He scanned the headline.

_Daughter of Darkness seduces other council members_

Han tore his eyes away from the flimsi pad and strode away.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Woohoo! Is Han mad? How will Leia react? Will everyone react the way Leia thinks that they will? Who are the dudes in the lift with the unconscious Leia? (Yeah that one is kinda obvious) Please review! I feed on your comments! 


	5. Five

To be perfectly honest I hadn't got a clue where Han was going, or if he was mad at Leia when I wrote the last chapter. I've been all over the place writing this story, and I might have given up if it wasn't for all my amazing reviewers.

To Leila Solo, Kates Master, ricky62 and Vague Detail, I want to give special thanks and some hypothetical chocolate. You guys really bolstered my confidence writing this. (They put me on their favourites list! Me! Imagine!)

So I think that I've pretty much gotten this story back on the track that I wanted it onwith this chapter. Read on and give me your opinions.

I will never own Star Wars. (sigh)

* * *

Leia watched with vague amusement as a young and slightly transparent boy entered the room, walked through the coffee table and sat down, cross-legged on the floor near the repulsor-couch she was draped on. He looked at her steadily.

It was mid-evening; a few hours since Ackbar, Garm and Louis had left her apartment, assuring her that they would 'sort it all out'. She had promptly locked the door, disconnected her comm, thrown a datapad at the wall and collapsed on the couch. Not how she usually spent her time, but she had to admit, a life of hermitage and sloth seemed appealing at the moment. So long as she could bring some of these bottles that she had found earlier.

The transparent boy continued to gaze at her, so Leia grabbed another bottle of Corellian ale and shakily poured another cup for herself.

She drained the mug and looked up. He was still there. Sighing, she grasped the bottle and gulped down some more liquor, in hope that it would have more effect. No luck.

"You're very pretty" the young boy remarked.

"Waay out of your league, kiddo", she slurred, "what's more, I'm getting married."

"Just saying. Besides, _a Jedi craves not these things", _he told her serenely, his face showing nothing but childlike innocence.

Leia shifted to face the child. "Jedi, huh?"

"Yep! I'm a padwan learner, apprenticed to Jedi Master Obi-Wan" the boy said proudly.

Leia vaguely recognised the name, but something else clicked in her mind at the same time, something far more important to her semi-sober mind.

"Answer me this, young man, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTEMENT?"

"You looked like to needed a chat."

"If I _needed a chat_, would I have locked the door?"

"You probably wouldn't have disconnected your comm either" he mused. "Or thrown that datapad at the wall."

"You catch on quick, kid. What's you're name?"

"Ani."

"Well, Master Jedi, you still haven't told me what you're doing in my apartment"

"I'm not a Master, I'm only eleven. I'm apprenticed to Jedi Mater Obi-"

"-So you said. So, you want to talk, Ani, lets talk. Seen any good holovids lately? Got a girlfriend?"

"Those people never meant to hurt you, Leia" Ani said abruptly.

"How do you know my name?" Leia asked him, all traces of alcohol-induced behaviour gone. She sat up straight, a look of distrust in her eyes.

"You are fortunate, Leia. Han, Luke and Mark all care for you. They are you're family. The-"

"FAMILY? Look, _Ani_, my father was a murder. He was everything that I stand against today. He tortured his own daughter for some stupid, stupid information. Family is a foreign concept to me right now."

"Annakin Skywalker was infected and corrupted by the Emperor. His mind, body and soul were controlled. The man you met was no longer your father, Leia. And he no more knew that you were his daughter than you knew him. Annakin Skywalker, your father, died before you were born, Leia."

"Look, I don't care any more. Whatever you say, however much you try to dress up the truth, I will always know that my father was a murder. And he slaughtered my real family on Alderaan" Leia trembled as memories, pushed back to the back of her mind resurfaced.

"Ok, then."

"What do you mean, okay?"

"I mean yes, Annakin Skywalker did some terrible things. Yes, he became a figure of fear and hatred in the galaxy, and some people are going to hold this against you. But I also mean okay, what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do? I can't _do_ anything. He is dead, I am alive, and now I am the most hated person in the galaxy."

"Vengeance and revenge was bred in the Empire. Last time I checked, you were doing a pretty good job of erasing Imperial ideas, and eliminating our prejudices. The New Republic will not denounce you for your family history, Leia."

"Yeah, yeah, so I'll be told. But- Wait a second, you said _our prejudices_. Who are you?"

"I'm a vision, an illusion, a hallucination, whatever. Not important."

"Oh… ok then." She paused. "Vadar and the Empire caused so much pain. I will never be free from the shadowy distrust and fear."

"Leia, child, take a minute to look at those around you. How many of Rogue Squadron's pilots, the Alliances most feared fighter wing used to fight for the Empire? Tycho Celchu Fought against the Alliance for years, for Coruscant's sake. Kyle Katarn was a _stormtrooper_. Do you hate them? Do you fear them?"

Leia could think of no answer. The boy had a point. The New Republic was about mending old wounds, not opening them.

She looked down at herself. Her clothed were creased, she smelt of beer and she could tell that her eyes were puffy and swollen. Not a fine sight, not for a princess, politician and above all, fiancée. Transparent as he was, _Ani _made some fairly good points.

"Who are you, anyway, kid?"

"You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"Think about it"

Leia surveyed the child. He wore his sandy blond hair close to his head, with the exception of a thin plait at the back of his head. His large blue eyes fixed her with an expression similar to one Luke sometimes wore. Leia smirked at this. Must be a jedi thing. The boy's petite features didn't really give her any clues as to his identity either.

"No, sorry kiddo."

"Leia… I am your father."

Leia chuckled. "The way Luke tells it, Darth Vadar sounds more impressive than you when he says that line. No, really kid, who are you?"

"Leia honey, I am the best example of them all that good people are destined to become terrible things. I was a slave. I was rescued and became a jedi. I was seduced by the powers of the dark side and I became a Sith lord. I am Annakin Skywalker, your father.

Seeing the truth in his pale blue eyes, she backed away from him. It was a moment before she realised that it was having no effect; she was still sitting on the couch.

"Don't be afraid, Leia. I cannot hurt you. I am dead, and the scars that I gave you will fade with time. And believe me, if I knew back then what I know now, things would have been different. I'm so proud of you."

"You're… You're a murder… but you're just a little kid" she whispered.

He fixed her with a long piercing look that made Leia feel like he could see right through her, and everything in between.

"I'm leaving now, Leia. And I won't be back. Don't worry; you won't be the _Daughter of Darkness_ for long. This will pass, and you will walk through it with your head held high, I know it. Have a wonderful life, Leia, and don't let my mistakes stop you from doing anything you want to do. Make sure Luke does the same. Have a fantastic life."

With that, the transparent image faded into nothing, and she was left on her own again. She took a deep breath and fell back into the chair. She continued to stare at the spot where her father had been until her vision began to get hazy. A single tear fell down her cheek.

When she realised that she was crying she also discovered that she was unable to stop.

* * *

"Leia…Leia come on, open up, it's me."

Leia was woken by Luke's voice coming from just outside the door of her apartment. She sat up and realised two things; one, she was on the floor and must of fallen of the repulsor couch in her sleep, and two, she had cried herself to sleep.

"Leia, I know that you're in there. If you don't let me in I'll climb in the window. Open the door, I just want to talk to yo-"

He stopped mid-sentence as she opened the door.

"Just talk, eh? Not setting up any power based empires today?

"Not before dinner, anyway" he answered tentatively.

"Come on in, then"

"Leia watched as her brother crossed the room and entered the kitchen. A small smile crossed her face. Yeah that was Luke all right, always thinking of food first. He would be back in a moment, holding two mugs of hot chocolate, and congratulating himself on cheering her up; Luke firmly believed that hot chocolate could solve anything.

She crossed the room and stood in front of the full-length mirror, and raked her eyes over her image. Her eyes met with puffy eyes and creased clothes, but she looked deeper, looked at her features. She had been called hundreds of variations of the word pretty on countless occasions, but now she tried to look at herself as a Skywalker, looked for similarities between herself and Luke. She smiled as Luke re-entered the room, gripping two steaming mugs. So predictable.

Luke crossed the room and joined his sister in front of the mirror. She was pale, but he knew, as always that she would be alright. The spark in her eyes told him that much. And hot chocolate was the best cure for paleness, caused by holojournalists or not. He handed over the mug.

Leia accepted the drink, and returned her gaze to the mirror. "Look at me Luke. I'm a mess. I haven't felt this broken up since- oh I don't know, since Cloud City"

She traced her fingers down the mirror. "You know, we don't even look alike, Luke. On Alderaan, as a kid, it always confused me that I looked nothing like Bail Organa. I wonder-"

Luke met her eyes in the mirror and gave her a questioning look. To his immense suprise she began to giggle.

"Oh, this is priceless. Four days before my _Wedding, _and I'm standing in front of a mirror wondering if Darth Vadar looked like me. Course, I don't need to wonder any more now."

With that she collapsed onto the couch and took a long gulp of hot chocolate. Luke sat down beside her with considerably more grace, something that did not pass either of them by.

They looked at each other for a few moments before Leia mused out loud;

"Since when am I the farm boy and you the princess?"

Luke paused at this. In the past, Leia always shied away from referring to herself as his sister, and would change the subject whenever he brought it up. However, it was clear that something had changed.

"Must be a twin thing," he ventured.

She looked at him for a second. "Yeah. Must be. And I'm sorry that I took so long coming round to the idea, Luke, I, …"

"What changed?" he asked, bewildered.

"I had a chat with a very wise eleven year old. He enlightened me on a few matters. Said that I can't let the demons of my past ruin my life today, or something to that effect anyway. Smart kid.

"You wouldn't let your brother, fiancée or boss in here, but you let some random eleven year old come in and take our lines?"

"You must have called while I was asleep. And he wasn't just some randomer. He told me his name."

"Oh? Who was he then?"

"His name was Annakin Skywalker."

"…."

"Nice kid. Pity about the whole Sith business though."

"…."

"Told me to make sure that you have a good life too."

"…."

Leia surveyed her completely confounded brother. With a smile she tugged at his hand and brought him back to the mirror. Keeping hold of his hand, she reached out and touched the mirror with her free hand.

"You know I think I can see it. The twin-ness I mean. I really am sorry that it took me so long. But from now on, I'm not going to care what they say, whoever they are. And do you know what the most important thing is?"

Since had had come to 'cheer her up', Luke had been surprised at her state of semi-cheerfulness, stunned to hear her joke about her heritage, and astonished that their father had spoken to her. He could honestly say that he hadn't the foggiest idea about what she was going to say, so he just shook his head.

Leia cocked her head to one side and smiled, a smile that reminded Luke that she was only twenty-four, and not the hard-hitting politician that people thought she was. She let out a long, slow, content sigh.

"I'm getting married"

* * *

Phew. My longest chapter yet. Not long to go now. Let me know what you think, and I apologise for my dreadful characterisation of Annakin Skywalker, I've only seen each of the prequels once, ages ago, ad I've never read any Anni centred fics. Old Trilogy all the way! 


	6. Six

Did anyone else notice that you can set Star Wars stories to Prequel, Alternate and Original now? That's really cool! I only noticed it today. If its been like that for awhile I apologise, I should have had this chapter up ages ago, only I bought Star by Star and The Swarm War and I've been reading, not writing recently. (If you haven't read them, do, they're both brilliant books.)

Special thanks to Master Solo and TheWeirdStoryTellersGang.

It's the night before the Wedding which means...Bachelor party!

I don't own Star Wars

There is a vague slash reference near the end. (Wes/Hobbie)

* * *

_Heya Princess._

_You were asleep when I left so I didn't wake you. You're sexy when you sleep. Well, more sexy than usual. Anyway, just though that I'd leave you this note to tell you that I'm at the hangar bay. Falcon is in need of some TLC. It's the damn hyperdrive stabiliser again._

_Ah, Lando has arranged a kind of party tonight. I figure it would be rude not to go. But I guess I don't have to ask permission until tomorrow, eh? Yeah. Tomorrow. Anyway, I love you, and I'm proud of you, you know that. You've been so strong over the last few days._

_Gotta go now, Princess. Love ya._

_And I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

_

Winter stepped out of the repulsor lift and made her way to the door of the Princess's door. She cracked the combination code in a matter of seconds - Knocking was so old fashioned - and Entered the room to see her friend sprawled on the couch, reading a piece of flimsi with a cup of caf beside her on the floor.

As she entered, Leia sat up and pushed the paper – it looked like a letter of some sort- into her pocket and stood up.

Winter smiled at the quick change from casual idleness to straight, tall princess. Elegance and grace came naturally to Winter, but there was a coarse side of Leia that refused to die, no matter how hard anyone tried to groom her.

When they were children growing up on Alderaan, many passing visitors mistook Winter for the Princess and assumed that Leia was just a playmate - something that the girls had enjoyed immensely. Their childhood friendship had only grown stronger as they grew older.

Leia beamed at her friend and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She picked up her coat, which was thrown on a chair near the door and smiled at her friend again. "Shall we?"

They were on their way to a boutique not far from Leia's apartment, where a designer friend of Winter's was ready to prepare them, and Iella, for the Wedding the next day. Knowing Leia as she did, Winter had booked the appointment several months before, and had frog-marched Leia to each visit. She knew how important it was to Leia that she was perfect for the big day, even if Leia refused to say it.

Iella had already arrived when Winter and Leia reached the boutique. It was a small shop, surrounded by department stores several stories high, where the designer had a tendency to work cross-legged on the floor.

Overall, the appearance of the shop was simple, and it brought back distinct memories of Alderaan to Winter, of craftsmen who would work into the night to perfect their handiwork, and the pure beauty that could never be matched. It was memories like these that Winter had tried so hard to forget, memories that had given her more grief than happiness. Her photographic memory recorded everything, and it was memories of beauty that would never exist again that had nearly sent her into a downward spiral of depression not so long ago. But Winter was strong, and she had since come to terms with the galaxy's great loss.

* * *

"So what did Han tell you he was doing tonight?" Iella asked when they were inside,getting ready to try their dresses on one lasttime."Wedge said he had extra patrol" she scoffed.

"You would think that he and Tycho would at least give the same reason," Winter said. "Tycho can't go out tonight because he needs to _review Rogue Squadron's food budget_."

"Really? Han _told_ me that Lando was holding a party for him."

"He _told_ you that the most famous bachelor in the galaxy was throwing a party in his honour?"

Leia just nodded.

"He didn't have a sudden fear that you would turn into a neurotic Hutt and ban him from going?"

She shook her head.

"You didn't ban him from going?"

"No, I trust him."

"Wow…it's like you're _married_ or something."

Leia cut back an indignant reply when she looked up and saw an identical mischievous twinkle in her friends' eyes. She smiled again.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me."

Because the truth was that she knew Han was loved her, and she knew that he wouldn't do anything that might hurt her. And she loved him for it.

And her force potential was telling her that he was three times as terrified as she was.

* * *

"Reckon I'll do okay, kid?"

Luke turned to his friend and smiled. They were outside, on a balcony overlooking a busy street. It was already late, but the large crowd of friends inside had no intention of finishing the party anytime soon. What else would you expect for Han Solo's bachelor party?

The rowdy party continued behind them, but outside it was quiet.

Luke chuckled. "The Famous Han Solo hasn't got the jitters now, does he?"

Han grinned ruefully.

"Maybe."

"It's meant to be. You know that. Leia knows that."

"Thanks Luke. For everything. I-"

Han faltered. He would have to work on this 'feminine side'. It wasn't something you thought about as a pirate. But now, everything was different. And he had no regrets, none whatsoever. But how do you put that in a sentence without sounding like a female Ewok? How do you tell your best friend that his sister means more to you than anything else in the galaxy?

He looked around quickly for a change of subject, regretting having brought any sentimentality into the conversation. At that moment, Lando wandered out to join them on the balcony. Han surveyed his friend with an amused look on his face.

"Ya vaped, by any chance Lando?"

Lando grinned. "Hannah old buddie, what else could I possibly be on a fine night like your bachelor party?"

He looked at the glass in his hand with childlike amusement. "Good stuff, too, I had Booster bring it in from Corellia especially for us, Hanie boy. You like?"

Han blushed and looked down at the glass in his own hand.

"Yeah, um, good stuff, Lando. Come on, its getting cold out here, lets go inside."

With that he turned abruptly and headed to the door. However, Luke caught him by the sleeve mid-step, and Lando re-entered the bar ahead of them.

"So… you like that stuff, Han? Luke questioned.

If possible, Han's blush spread. "Yeah, good stuff, this is"

"Huh…" Luke mused. "I didn't think that Cola-Pop was really your cup of coca…not really living up to the old 'pirate' image…"

Han failed to see the spark of humour in Luke's eyes. He turned to face the Jedi and grabbed both of his wrists.

"Luke, you can't say anything…they'll think I've gone soft…"

"It's not all that bad you know, being the good guy."

"But…but…My reputation!" Han gasped.

Luke erupted in peals of laughter.

"Han, I understand."

"I love her, Luke. And I don't want to mess up tomorrow. I did it for Leia."

They looked at each other, in complete understanding. At that moment Luke knew that Han would truly do anything to make Leia happy. They didn't need any more words. At that moment they were closer than ever before, and they both knew that their friendship would endure.

* * *

Inside, Wes Janson and Hobbie Klivian were taunting a visibly uncomfortable Corran Horn. Most of the others were watching the scene, with varied degrees of interest. Wedge Antilles, however, was sitting back, ignoring the scene in front of him, with an unusually serene look on his face.

Face Loran went to sit beside him.

"What's up, Wedge? You look…chilled. It's unnerving."

"Janson and Klivian…I can hear them…but it's not me they're at…I'm in heaven…It's so relaxing…I just don't _care_"

"Uh-huh, Wedge, I understand," Garik said as he backed away from his friend as quickly as he could. It was some party though. Han Solo seemed like the only one who wasn't completely focused on getting vaped and having fun. Garik had even seen Solo take a mouthful of his drink and make a face at the apparently awful taste of the liquid in his glass.And that was something you don't see everyday.

He looked up as Luke and Han entered the room and sat down near the centre of the group. He grinned. They were sitting next to Wes Janson and Hobbie Klivian, and the two Rogues were in a _very_ good mood tonight.

Luke and Han had been sitting down for less than two minutes before someone had made a joke about Luke and Leia's once very friendly relationship, and his role in the up and coming ceremony. Luke just thanked the stars that no one but himself, Han and Chewie knew about a certain incident in a medi-ward on Hoth. And he knew Han would face a gang of angry Gamoreans than bring that up.

It was another two minutes before the next jab was made. A third followed soon afterwards. It was around this time that an unusually innocent sounding Wes Janson suggested that they play a game. Han's eyes lit up at the thought of skinning some rogues at Sabac. Sabac, however, wasn't what the Lieutenant head in mind.

"I don't get it."

"It's easy Tych, Hobbie will say something that he's never done, and if you have done it, you take a drink.", Wes said, sounding a little frustrated.

"But why is a drinking game called 'I've never' if you're supposed to drink if you _have_ done it?"

"Because- Wait a second! You, you do understand, you're just playing us!" Said Hobbie, sounding hurt.

"Feel. Our. Pain." Wedge told him, and the two older Rogues settled back into their chairs.

"I've never worn odd socks," Lando said suddenly, cutting off a playful reply from Wes.

To no-ones surprise, Chewbacca was the only one who didn't raise his glass. Lando looked appalled.

"I've never had any romantic feelings for my sister" Hobbie said, struggling to contain a grin.

Luke sighed. "Gonna get you back Hobbie" he muttered as he downed a mouthful. To most of the groups' surprise, Wedge also raised his glass. Everybody turned from Luke to stare at him.

"He means Mirax", Wes stage-whispered, and Wedge blushed. Booster Terrik and Corran Horn glared at him.

"I've never kissed my sister," he said defensively.

Luke sighed and took a mouthful of his drink. Those present who did not know Luke well gasped, and he threw a dirty look at the Rogues.

"I've never been knocked out by a giant ice teddy bear"

"I've never dreamt about my sister."

"Enough with the sister!" Luke yelled at a gleeful Hobbie, who made no attempt to disguise the uncharacteristic giggle coming from him. Luke struggled to maintain the jedi relaxing technique that he had been quietly practicing. Hobbie, however, hadn't quite finished.

"I've never given my sister the tongue,"He said, mainly to annoy his old friend, not believing for a second that Luke had done this.

Memories of Hoth flashed through Luke's head, and his only thought was "Dammed conscience," and he downed the rest of the liquid in his glass.

Uproar ensued.

Jedi calming techniques forgotten, Luke locked eyes with Wes. _No more Mr Nice guy, _he thought_. Time to play dirty._

"I've never had romantic feelings for anybody here" he said, loud enough to be heard over the commotion.

Without a trace of shyness, Wes and Hobbie grinned at each other, shrugged and gulped down some of their liquor, without so much as a blush.

"So about this kiss…"

Luke looked around at Han, Wedge and Tycho.

"You're on your own, kid," Han said. The sentiment was reflected in Wedge and Tycho's eyes.

Luke sighed and poured himself another drink. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Believe it or not, this is the end of I'm Not Daddy's Girl, the most randomly named story on this Website! Short epilogue following soon.

I really enjoyed writing it, and I've learnt so much through trial and error and through your reviews. Please, please review again, and let me know how I did. And if you haven't reviewed yet, please do, it means a lot to me.


	7. Seven

Last chapter, guys. Thanks a trillion to everyone who has reviewed me as I wrote this. It really means a lot. And I really enjoyed writing it.

I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters created my George Lucas, and the song lyrics are owned by the fabulous Maroon 5, the song is She Will Be Loved.

* * *

Sitting in his pilot's seat on board the Falcon always made Han feel somewhat better, even if she was only parked in the docking bay, surrounded by dozens of other ships. Feet up on the controls and trademark slouch present, Han looked, to any bystander, like he didn't have a care in the universe. Chewbacca knew differently though. The stiff way in which he held his shoulders gave Chewie a clue as to just how overwrought his friend was feeling. What he couldn't understand was why Han was here, on his own, looking at old holo's of himself and the princess, when he could be with her. Humans did the oddest things.

Chewie whuffed a question, and Han jumped, scattering the holos on his lap.

"Oh…Heya Chewie…Yeah just give me a sec, I'm coming," he said, tearing his eyes away from an old scuffed holo of himself and the princess, Leia holding on to him as if she would never let go. Chewie remembered that holo. It had been taken just after the battle above Endor, when the Emperor died. He knew that Han held that photograph dear, but he couldn't understand why Han was just _sitting_ there.

Someone let out a deep, rumbling chuckle from behind him, and Chewie recognised Lando's graceful footfalls before the man entered the cockpit.

"I know why he's here, Chewie. He's waiting, waiting for the disaster to happen, waiting for all hell to break loose so he can shoot down some bad guys and carry the princess off to safety, and be a hero again. Because that's what's familiar. Right, Han?"

"I…don't know. Maybe."

Lando laughed again. "Not happening buddy. Not today, anyway. Today you're getting married. And shooting down the bad guys seems so much easier right about now, doesn't it?"

Han blushed, and smiled "Since when are you the fountain of all knowledge?" He asked.

"Heh, since Luke is too hung over to even think about being the smart one, let alone spurting the stuff," Lando said, shrugging.

"Come on, old buddy, we'll get you through this."

They bumped into Luke outside the Falcon, and he scowled at them.

"Rough night, Lukie?"

"**Don't** call me that…and stop shouting," he in the most un-Luke like growl Han had ever heard.

"See, now he sounds like the father-in-law," Lando teased, referring to Luke's job in the ceremony.

"What are you all doing here, anyway," Luke asked. You're all supposed to be getting ready."

Chewbacca whuffed an explanation that left Luke even more confused than he had been.

"Wait a sec, Han needed to practice shooting down **who**, exactly? Has there been a problem?"

Lando laughed again. "Nah, there's no need for you to be a hero today, Luke. Han was just reminiscing. Weren't you?"

Han gave a non-committal mumble.

"Well, get a move on then! We've got a Wedding to get to! And a whole lot of party to celebrate afterwards!"

Luke and Han regarded him warily.

"Just how big of a party did you and Leia organise, Lando? She said it would be small. Well, smallish."

"Small? A party I organised? Me? That's an insult Han."

"Just so long as no one is forcing me to drink, it'll be ok."

"No one forced you to down all those straight shots last night, Lukie"

"Wes and Hobbie did!"

Chewbacca shook his head. Why was it necessary for humans to debate every little thing? It wasn't like they had nothing better to do. If he didn't know better, he would say that they were all unintentionally stalling, waiting for something to happen. But why here, in the hangar, next to the Falcon and Luke's X-Wing, he couldn't understand.

* * *

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, with stylists and beauticians moving around the room, preparing her self, Iella and Winter for the ceremony, Leia felt a strange sense of calmness and reassurance wash over her. Suddenly, she felt a million miles away, and she saw a house, on an island, on some beautiful planet she did not know the name of.

She saw a young couple, serene joy on their faces, as they stood in front of a holy man on a balcony overlooking the lake.

The young man stood tall and proud, his lithe figure covered in a black Jedi robe. The young woman seemed to be glowing, an aura of bliss surrounding her. Leia had no doubt that it was their Wedding and – _Sithspawn, could that be_ _Threepio?_ She nearly laughed out loud when she confirmed that the two droids quietly observing the ceremony were indeed C-3PO and R2-D2. She felt a wave of sadness overcome her. The couple, so clearly in love, must have lead lonely lives if they only had two droids to witness their holy bond being formed.

She wondered what circumstances had lead to this, but even as she thought it, the words _forbidden love_ were whispered into her ear.

Leia looked into the young woman's eyes, and in that instant, she knew. She knew that she was witnessing the union of her parents, and she knew, without a doubt that their marriage was one of love and joy.

And with that, the last of her self-doubt fell away, and she felt freer than she had ever felt before. Her birthright was no longer a matter of pain. Her parents had been in love, just like she was. Their happy ending did not come to pass, but there was no reason why she should suffer the same fate.

She was free.

As Leia felt the scene in front of her fade, she noticed that something stayed with her. A warm, gentle presence lingered just beside her, and Leia knew that her mother would be with her as she pronounced her love for Han later that day.

She surveyed her reflection in the mirror. Her white dress was simple, with no train or veil. Winter and Iella had questioned her decision to ask for a dress like it, but to Leia, it was perfect. Coupled with her decision not to wear a tiara, she felt every bit a young bride, not a princess or ambassador. This was her day, hers and Han's, and no one else's. Today she wasn't a princess; she was a bride, in love.

* * *

It was a party of roots as much as a celebration of union.

Leia could remember dancing – dancing with so many people – but what she remembered best was Han always being there to cut in, and hold her close.

Mirax danced with Wedge, a little confused at the catcalls and whistles that Rogue Squadron threw their way. After all, it was only Wedge – he was like her brother. Over his shoulder, she saw Corran scowling at the Rogues, and started to excuse herself, so that she could find out what the blazes had happened last night.

"Mirax – wait."

"Wait for what, Wedge? Corran looks like he's gonna throw something."

Wedge blushed and muttered something to himself

"What was that, Antillies? Couldn't' quite catch it"

"If I'm dancing with you I can put it of, see?"

"Put **what** off?"

"Asking Iella to marry me."

Mirax screamed and threw her arms around her brother.

* * *

The two infamous members of Rogue Squadron fell silent at that.

"He…he blushed…then he told her something…then she hugged him" Wes said faintly.

"Do you think…do you think that he told her about last night?"

"But why would she hug him?"

"Do you reckon she…"

"And he…"

"Well whatever the answer is, there's way to much brotherly/sisterly love in this room," Hobbie said, glancing at Leia dancing with Luke in the middle of the room.

Tycho, standing behind them, just laughed. He knew what Wedge had just told Mirax, and he knew that, if he found the nerve to ask her, Iella would agree to marry him.

"If you two were any less mature, you wouldn't reach the military age between you," he said to Wes and Hobbie. They looked at him questioningly

"Just watch."

* * *

"Ask her."

"Why?"

"Because she's the love of your life, because you want to and because I'm going to force you," Mirax said, exasperated. Why now, of all times did he have to show his nerves? Granted, she wouldn't have wanted to see them as he flew into the Death Star, but why now?

"But-"

"No buts. Go."

Wedge looked into her eyes and saw that arguing would be pointless. So he nodded and took his childhood best friend into his arms, for what seemed like the last time.

"Wedge, I'm going to be about twenty feet away, listening to every word, and you know it. This isn't the end of the world, now _go._"

He grinned a little ruefully and they parted, he meandering into the crowd towards Iella, and Mirax waiting a few seconds before following.

She glanced behind her and saw Tycho, Wes and Hobbie heading her direction. She gave them a half grin. No doubt that they had the same motives as she did.

"Mirax, wait."

"What's up, Tych?"

"He's going to ask her, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"And you want to go and look over his shoulder."

"Yep."

"Don't."

"Don't? You can't tell me what to do, Celchu. Why shouldn't I?"

"For Wedge, and for Iella."

"Rogues are lecturing me on keeping my nose out of Wedge and Iella'a affairs?"

"We will if you will."

Mirax thought about it. As much as she wanted to follow Wedge and Iella, she knew that she would have to grow up someday, and she didn't want to spoil anything for her two friends. So she sighed and turned to the three Rouges.

"Fine. It's a deal. But I can do what I like at their Wedding, okay?"

Wes chuckled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"So what do we do now?"

"What people normally do at Weddings. Mingle."

"Pah" she sad, and headed for where Corran Horn was standing to one side of the room.

"That's the thing abo-" Tycho cut his sentence short when he realised that there was no longer anybody next to him. He looked around to spot Wes and Hobbie, and spotted them seated at a bar on the other side of the room. Those two were magnetically attracted to them, or so it seemed.

He was about to follow them when he saw a face through the crowd, looking straight back at him. Around them, people danced, but Tycho and Winter were immobile.

So he shook his hair from his eyes and set out to do what Rogue Squadron did best – Or so Wes always claimed. And Tycho wished to his stars that he had at least picked that up from his service with Rogue Squadron.

Because, sithspawn, she was stunning.

* * *

"You don't look very cheerful, Hobbs."

"I don't feel very cheerful, Wes."

"Why not? We're at a bar, and the booze is free,

Hobbie smiled at his friend.

"We've been through a lot, Wes. Me, you, Luke, Wedge, everyone. Do you ever think that we'll never, never find normality. Never have what Leia and Han have."

"No."

"Never?"

"Hobs, you won't end up miserable. The war was horrible, and we survived. And you'll get through. Everyone in this room today is a survivor, yourself included. It's what we do."

"But is that all we do Wes? Forever surviving, but never really living?

"I think we owe it to Biggs and Dack to live, Hobs. Now come one, lets find some Blackmoon or Rogue girls to dance with, and I want no more of this 'thinking' stuff, ok? It's bad for you."

Hobbie smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Leia tilted her head to one side as she heard a familiar song begin. She looked around for Han, there were lots of people who wanted to dance with her, but especially for this song, only he would do. Her permanent smile grew wider as she felt the familiar touch of his arms surround her from behind and his scent engulf her senses. She spun around and stood close to him as they began to move with the music.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Leia smiled and looked up into her new husband's eyes. His strong arms circled her small frame, and a sense of completion almost overwhelmed Leia.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Han could not take his eyes of his new bride. She seemed to be glowing with happiness. As long as she was happy, nothing else mattered to him.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

Leia looked around at the gathering of friends and family in the room. She could see Iella dancing with Wedge, who was grinning like a tomcat. _Almost like the way Han looked when he proposed, _she mused _I wonder_. Over by the bar she could see Wes and Hobbie vying for the attention of a particularly pretty young senator that Leia worked with. She grinned to herself. What they didn't know was that her father was sitting in the seat next to her, as it was forbidden for girls on her world to go out un-accompanied.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

Han watched Leia's eyes light up as she saw her normally solemn friend Winter giggle at something Tycho Celchu said. The satisfaction she was getting from simply being surrounded by friends was amazing. He looked from her smiling face, to Chewie and Lando, over by one side, grinning like gundarks, to Luke, sitting quietly amongst Rogue Squadron, who caught Han's eyes for a split second, back to his wife's smiling face.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

And at that moment, Han Solo knew that he was the luckiest man in the galaxy.

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

* * *

My goal now is to get 42 reviews, so please press that pretty purple button and make my day.


End file.
